lovly onsen
by redcat5
Summary: on the second summer in gravity falls Wendy join's Dipper adventure to avoid work. but when they got both suck in to some weird hot spring world. and the only way to get out is to express their love. (light smut)
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary Summer in Dipper and Mabel's second trip to gravity Falls. The Mystery shack is still in business. Stan and Soos giving the tourist a tour in the mystery shack. When Dipper was sweeping the floors. Ford Came to the him and said.

Ford: Dipper great. Can I have a word.

Dipper: sure great uncle Ford.

Ford: I need some assistance with a expedition.

Dipper: really. What kind.

Ford: well last week whiled I was searching for new types of magical mushrooms I discover a statue of some kind.

Dipper: what kind of Statue?.

Ford: a statue of some kind of lion but it had Japanese languages on it. I thought it was Strange for an Asian statue to be in Oregon. I thought it maybe some kind of prank by teenagers. but by checking the stone samples it is 500 year old. And it infused to the ground. And it wasn't there the last time I was there. So will you help me.

Dipper: sure just let me get my stuff

Dipper went upstairs to get his backpack. But then Wendy followed him and Said.

Wendy: Dipper dude you'll got to help me.

Dipper: Wendy. What's wrong.

Wendy: Stan want's me to clean his private bathroom. The last time I cleaned that. I've Been traumatize for a month.

Dipper: okay I'll can Handle it. Let me Think. I got it

Dipper walk downstairs to Ford. Where he ask.

Dipper: great uncle Ford. Is it okay to take my friend Wendy to the expedition with us.

Ford: I don't know. It is kind of dangerous. Does she have any specail skill.

Dipper: sure she was with me when we found your Bunker. And she help us beat the shape-shifter.

Ford: alright I guess it's okay

half an hour later. Ford, Dipper, and Wendy. When to the center of the woods. Where they see the lion statue Ford was talking about.

Ford is reading the symbols on it.

Wendy: whoa. That Statue look's like it came from an anime.

Dipper: pokemon was the only anime I saw. I haven't seen the other one's

But then the statue glow. And the symbols glow even brighter. Then an old Japanese screen door appear right next to the Statue and suck Dipper and Wendy in. Ford was left behind. Shock of what happen. Looks undoubtedly worried.

Then Dipper and Wendy. Lost. Floating in some strange body of water. The next minute. Dipper and Wendy woke up. Looking around in their strange new surroundings.

Wendy: oh man where are we the ocean.

Dipper: wait then why it feels like warm bathwater and smells so sweet.

Then a Strange large boat. Pass by and toss a line where Dipper and Wendy climb up. But when they got up they see a strange group of creatures which looks like frogs and toads with leafs on their heads.

Wendy: what's going on

Dipper: I don't know


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper and Wendy are freak out. About the weird frogs and toads. Confuse at what should they do. They both get closes and talk on what to do

Wendy: okay do you thank their gonna eat us.

Dipper: it okay you brought you ax. If they attack just swing it.

Wendy: right let's just keep our distance dude.

Then the Frogs and toads speak. But they speak in a different language.

Wendy: what did they say.

Dipper: hold on. I got a translator in my phone.

Dipper turns it on and the frogs and toads words translate to English.

Frogs: are you heading to the spirits hot springs.

Wendy: what?.

Toads: it's a magical place. Where we soak our worry's away and find true love.

Dipper: oh I guess we're in some weird hot spring world.

Frogs: do you want to go.

Wendy: well my family drove me crazy the last couple of days. And I'm still horrified when Stan told me to clean the bathrooms.

Dipper: maybe we'll fine information on how to get home.

Hours later. They got to some Strange bathhouse in the middle of the Hot spring ocean. It thousand of miles tall. And on the sides. Two ports where the boats dock.

The Boat Dipper and Wendy were on docked. And they both got off along with the frogs and toad.

There were servants and maid all in the shape of strange creatures. Some were foxes, some were cats, some were rabbits, and some were monkeys.

Dipper: it's official. This is the weirdest place we've ever been to.

Wendy: no question.

Then a catgirl riding on a horse size turtle appear.

Catgirl: hello I'm kameko. The head of the hot spring of love.

Dipper: the hot spring of love.

Kameko: yes it a place where lovers from all the cosmic realms. Come to relax, rest, and express their love to each other.

Wendy: well we're not a couple. I mean Dipper's a great guy. But I'm too old for him.

Kameko: oh that's not issue. Love transcends all forms. Even age.

Dipper: okay. Do you know how we can leave back to our own dimension.

Kameko: the only way is to go back is to do what you came here for. Until then please enjoy the hot springs and banquet.

Then Kameko ride's away.

Wendy: Guess we're not leaving here for a while.

Dipper: at least we could wound up in worse places. We've have a place to stay and have Free food.

Wendy: yeah we'll find a way


	3. Chapter 3

When Dipper and Wendy walk to their rooms. They see two plates of food and two kimono. They grab the plates and. Eat the food like they haven't eaten in weeks. And when they were done. Wendy said.

Wendy: I'm pretty stress out I'm gonna take a bath.

Dipper: okay I go later.

Then much to Dipper surprise. Wendy started to undress. Which made Dipper embarrass. And bashful.

Dipper: Wendy. Huh? What are you doing.

Wendy: what you can't take a bath with your clothes on.

She said while strip down to her underwear.

Dipper: oh are you embarrass that your letting see you naked.

Wendy: oh come on your not like Robbie. Your harmless.

Dipper: thanks. I think.

Then Wendy took off her bra and underwear and put on the kimono.

Wendy: your so Bashful.

Dipper: right I'll just go ask questions about on how to go home. Enjoy your bath.

Wendy: thanks dude I will.

Wendy walk down to the bath. Took her kimono off and sit down and wash her body. Then she enter the bath. Soaking her thoubles away. She feels a little bit of Heaven. Then a woman spirit with a real long noodle neck. Came to her. And said.

Long neck woman: have you found a lover.

Wendy: huh what.

Long neck woman: in order to go home you must do on what you came here for.

Wendy: can you speak other then riddles.

Long neck woman: you see.

At the hallways. Dipper is asking question on how to get home to every spirit. But all he got was the same answer. You must do what you came here for. Dipper was discourage. And sit down thinking what he should do.

Then Kameko walk to Dipper on her turtle.

Kameko: Dipper. Why aren't you with Wendy.

Dipper: what do you Mean.

Kameko: so you able to go home.

Dipper: that's what I'm trying to do. But no one given me a straight answer.

Kameko: you have no idea do you.

Dipper: what do you mean?.

Kameko: this the place where true love is manifested. Where if a couple bond physicality and emotionally. They will be together forever. But if their love is not true. They will be lost in the hot spring ocean forever.

Dipper: well guess me and Wendy are doom. I told her my feeling a year ago. But she turn me down.

Kameko: oh for what reason.

Dipper: because she older then me.

Kameko: if you'll wouldn't come here. If your love does not have a chance to be tested.

Dipper: what. so You mean she does have Feeling for me.

Kameko: ask her yourself


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper is looking around for Wendy but no luck. Then Wendy found him. Walk to him and said.

Wendy: yo Dude. Are you okay?.

Dipper: Wendy. I've found a way to get home but. It's not easy to say.

Wendy: does it involve a human offering.

Dipper: no we have to. You know. Have sex.

Wendy then blush harder then she ever blush before in her life.

Wendy: dipper that's not funny.

Dipper: I'm not kidding. This is a place where true love is born. we. Wouldn't be here if we don't have feelings for each other. Expressing our love is the only way to get home.

Wendy: no Dipper. Even if I do feeling for you. Your just a kid. It wouldn't be right. You'll won't be able to handle it.

Dipper: Wendy. Please it's the only way to go home. And if we don't. We will be stranded in the hot spring ocean forever.

Wendy paused for a few seconds. Thinking the right answer.

Wendy: your sure it the only way.

Dipper: yes. I'm sure.

Wendy: okay. We'll do it in an hour.

Both Dipper and Wendy looking in each other eyes. And the both take a deep breath.

Then Kameko look at the two at a distance. And Smiled lightly.

An hour later. Dipper and Wendy are in their room. Where they Ready to make love.

Wendy: Dipper you ready.

Dipper: yes. Ever since I'll meet you in my first day of gravity falls. You made my heart race. You make me have feeling i've never had before in my young life. But when you turn me down. I was a little heartbroken. But I still think your a Great person.

Wendy: Dipper. I have something to confess. I do love you. But I'll thought it can't work out because of the age difference. I don't want people judging me for being a sicko.

Dipper: really. It that true.

Wendy: yes. Now let's do this.

Dipper and Wendy took off their kimonos revealing their nude bodies. Dipper rub Wendy's side's, back, and her breast a little bit. Wendy blush. Her face red as the blood in her face. They kiss. Not once. Not twice, but three times, then Dipper prepare his manhood Into Wendy's womanhood. But before he does. Wendy told him.

Wendy: wait.

Dipper: what's wrong

Wendy: it's my first time and a girl's first time always hurt. Just promise me you'll be gentle.

Dipper: of course Wendy. I'll never want to hurt you. Here I'll go.

The Dipper stick it in gently. Wendy at first she felt pain. But as the minutes went by she slowly felt pleasure. Dipper was excited. He's having his first time with the girl he love the most. After a few minutes later. They both came. And Collapse.

Wendy woke up first. She saw Dipper pass out like a light. She thought he was cute. Then Kameko burst in their room uninvited. And while both Wendy and Dipper are still naked.

Wendy: hey a little privacy please.

Kameko: sorry. But I've got your boat tickets for your home dimension. Your Love was tested pure. And it last forever.

Wendy face has a little feelings of doubt.

Wendy: listen Me and Dipper can't be a couple. He's too young for me. Plus his family will never accept it.

Kameko: nonsense. If a love is pure and true. You'll always to find a way to protect it. Because true love is eternal.

Wendy: I guess we'll keep it a secret for a while. Just until we're older.

Kameko: if that's your way to make it true. Then so be it. Well. I'll take my leave.

Kameko and her turtle walk away.

Then Dipper wake's up and look's at Wendy.

Dipper: Wendy. You okay.

Wendy: yeah Dipper. And guess up. We're going home


	5. Chapter 5

As the Boat prepares to leave. Dipper and Wendy went on. There so glad to be going home. And a little happy. That they both have their first time. The boat prepares to leave. They spirits waved good bye. And as their going home. Dipper and Wendy started to talk about their relationship.

Wendy: so how are we going to make this work.

Dipper: what do you mean?. I thought we're a couple now.

Wendy: oh we are. But maybe we should keep it a secret for now. Just until we're a little bit older.

Dipper: oh. So we can't tell everyone huh.

He said sadly

Wendy: it's just I don't want people splitting us up. I too old for you. But if we want to we can go on dates.

Dipper: Wendy I love you but we can't build a relationship on lies. And if Stan and Ford. Find out. They might not let us see each other anymore.

Wendy: so it's over before it started. Huh.

Dipper: will at least we have Paris. Or a inter-dimensional hot spring or whatever.

They both laugh. And as they stopped laughing. They see a huge folded gate. Appears. The jump off the boat. Into the gate.

And that gravity falls. Ford looks worried. But the Gate open up. And Dipper and Wendy came out.

Ford: Kids your okays

Dipper: sorry we're been gone for a day. Everyone must be worried.

Ford: not really. As saying from experience. Different dimensions have different time streams. You've been gone 14 minutes.

Dipper and Wendy look at each other. Then Dipper said.

Dipper: great uncle ford. We've had something to tell you.

Then Dipper and Wendy told Ford everything. About the hot spring world. And about how they have to made love because it's the only way to go home. Ford was a little shock. But also a little understanding.

Ford: I see. Will. A normal parent figure will be outrage. But it's the only way to get the two of you back. Plus it's my fault. That you got there.

Dipper: I'm glad you okay with this great uncle Ford.

Ford: come on I take the two of you back to the shack.

As they walk home Wendy whisper to Dipper

Wendy: you know I just say I work overtime. And when Stan falls asleep. You and me can have a another round.

Dipper: I'll like that.


End file.
